The invention is based on an electric motor drive system with an overload protector for the motor. Electric motor drive systems often contain an overload protector to avoid irreparable thermal damage to the electric motor, which could occur in case of a suddenly occurring force on a component that is to be moved or if obstacles appear in its path.
A protector against thermal overload can be implemented, for example, by means of a temperature sensor which is thermally coupled to the motor winding, with the switching contact of the temperature sensor being disposed in the motor circuit. Another possibility of implementing an overload protector is the monitoring of the speed of the electric motor or of the speed of gear elements. An overload is assumed when a predetermined minimum speed is not reached.